Living With the Myths
by Lissana
Summary: Have you ever thought of your working life boring and untoleratable because of the sissies and loud-mouth directors? well you haven't seen Lisa's life. Full summary inside. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lisa: Yo, Lissana here with a new story~! I'm very grateful with all the support you gave to me and my stories and I hope that I'll get the same amount of response on this one too~_**

**_Kyon: Where do you even get all this ideas anyway?_**

**_Lisa: I'm not sure either...Too much Vampire Knight and Twlight? Or even that sneak preview of Horrible Bosses._**

**_*Awkward silence; crow call*_**

**_Kyon: Wait...Horrible...Bosses...?_**

**_Lisa: Yeah..._**

**_Kyon: It does makes sense in some way...but, let's just get on with the story!_**

**_Lisa: Right! Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Lisa is just a normal civilian, a normal office worker who has a passion for writing and literature. But what happens to her life? She gets tortured, laughed and mocked by her office mates because of her social standards, not cool. And what's worse, is her sadistic boss, which turns out to be a Vampire- YOU SAY WHAT! What will Lisa find out about this mysterious and scary blood-sucker, and what does he have to do with her misty origins? Better yet, how is Lisa going to cope with living in the city knowing her colleagues were all mythical creatures? <strong>

**Pairing: Hibari x OC; Tsuna x OC (more later on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or any mythical creature. This is just pure fandom.**

**A.N. : Going with the flow on this one. Sorry if my updates are long, I'm very busy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage one: The reminisce of Darkness<strong>_

Reality is cruel. Everyone hates you. Everywhere you can see an ominous sign of Hostility and Peer-Pressure. Lisa is just one of those normalcies, plain, average height and with an equal level of IQ and EQ. She had a subtle life as a child, her thoughts were all subdued. Parents were very fundamental about her studies, Bullies and criticisms that could make anyone's head detonate because of the enormous pressure. But Lisa never complaint, she never chastise anyone or even cared to that matter. A smile only hangs solemnly on her lips, maintaining her nonchalant impression that was how she was taught. Times proceed to pass by, yet she tried to orient her status in this world. All was futile, she wanted to scream and let all of it go until that one fateful day.

_"Ne, Lisa. We're kind of a little rushing on time. So...would you please?"_ The girl standing in front of her phrased, looking at Lisa with pleading eyes. Lisa signed and removed the book from her sight and set it down. "Sure, I don't mind." She said mildly, forcing out a smile. The girl yelped for joy and continued to thank Lisa whom only just shook her head in reply.

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya~"_ The girl grabbed her bag followed by walking out the door, two other students standing near the hallway, waiting for her. One of them gave a glance at Lisa and turned back, exchanging with her friends what Lisa think might be gossips or discrimination, then slowly trot off, laughing.

Lisa's eyes squinted, unhurriedly closing her book. Her dark orbs fixated at the slim cover of the thick book. "Still the same." She muttered woefully, pulling her hair back and tucking it behind her ears. "_I can never be like them, huh?"_ She said, pulling out a strained smile. The light breeze blew and clashed with the little wind-chime near the window, drenching the empty classroom into absolute placidness, Lisa only shrugged with a half smile plastered on her face then gradually stood up from her seat.

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't say you're lazy, datte hontou wa Crazy~"<em> Lisa hummed blithely as she walks down the dim streets. The roads were usually lighted with lamps post but because of a circuit break, it turned the whole downside road into a dark alley. It was still dim-lighted with a few lanterns but gave the pathway an eerie feeling to it, especially in the dark hours. The burning flame flashes a fickle, surprising Lisa awkwardly. She gulped down, motioning her eyes from left to right warily._ "Could it be my imagination again?"_ She uttered inwardly, her eyes still positioned at the forefront of the pavement.

Gradually the placidness fades; a scuffling sound resonates and broke the silence, shocking Lisa out of her skin, flinching dramatically. Lisa sharply remembered a warning from the local news, about a strange creature terrorizing the nearest town and it seems to have changed it target to Lisa's little neighborhood. A repercussion might be that Lisa ending up as the victim, she shuddered at the thought. The scuffling continues, louder and clearer, it made a cold sweat run down Lisa's cheek, she swallowed down dryly, attempting to halt her body's ceaseless shivers. The icy night wind blew, caressing Lisa's cheek, while another shadow made its move. Lisa was panic-stricken; she didn't know what had happened, she turned to see, but not a glimpse. Without mercy, she felt a pair of cold limbs clutching onto her neck, she let out a suppressed gasp. The intruder hinged onto her neck, a deep feral growl erupted from his throat, bared out his abnormally sharp rapier like front fangs; Lisa's blood froze.

_**SNAP**_

_"What was that….?"_ She inquired inwardly.

A thick red solution was trickling down.

_"What….?"_ A immerse pain grasp hold of Lisa, her eyes were wide open with horror and fear. The nape of her neck was pierced and being clung onto those fangs.

_"Pain…."_

She helplessly attempts to force a scream form her larynx, but it was futile. The strange creature dug deeper into her bare skin, pressuring out more of the scarlet liquid. Lisa winced in pain; her limbs went numb, succumbing into the agonizing pain.

_"H-Help me…."_ She whimpered inwardly but was at avail. Her once dark orbs gradually grew vague, her vision starts to crumble. Her mind begins to fade off, memories flashed through her mind, but she didn't flinch. It was inevitable, this was her Fate, it was her time to be immersed into this deluge of Blood and she conceded. Her image of reality finally shuts down; she closes her eyes and waited her final trial.

* * *

><p><em>"Awaken…."<em>

Lisa scrunched her face, her eye lids still heavy. The darkness around slowly moves in.

_"Arise, young one."_ The soothing voice uttered gingerly. "The time of the rebirth shall begin. Embrace your bloodlines, Chosen one." The soft voice resonates clearly then slowly drowns out into echoes; softer and softer until it finally disintegrates.

* * *

><p>"Lisa!"<p>

"M-Mom?" Lisa muttered opening her eyes to find two elders standing next to her, the woman was staring back at her with a tear-streaked face. The woman gave a cry of relief and promptly hugs onto Lisa. She cried melancholically, squeezing her daughter into her protective embrace.

"Oh thank God, Lisa! Oh, please don't leave me behind ever again!" The woman cried tearfully. The man only stood there glazing at Lisa, his eyes filled with mixed emotions of fear and relieved while he tried to comfort his crying wife.

"M-Mom? What happened….? And…."

"You were attacked by some creature. You were lucky that someone passed by that time and saved you."

"Dad…"

"Your mother was grieve-stricken. The tear on your neck was said to be fatal, we all had almost lost hope that you'll be gone. But…a miracle happened."

"A miracle?"

"Yes. A kind stranger stepped in during our time of desperation and agreed to do a blood transfusion with you. And it worked; your live was rescued back from the brink of Death." The Father said in a raspy tone, as Lisa noticed tears flowing out from the man's eyes. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Mom….Dad…So sorry for making you worried." She uttered in a whispery and feeble tone. The Father finally consents to his emotions and hugs his loving daughter; he buried his head on her shoulder, crying like a child. Lisa only smiled sadly, patting her Father's back and comforting him.

Inwardly, Lisa was relieved and happy. This incident had made her parents understand her and learn to appreciate her as her true self. She was grateful and wanted to thank her savior. But her parents only told her that the stranger came and went as fast as he entered for the transfusion. It was disappointing neither less and it might be quite hard to find this elusive stranger too. But she can't help but wonder; of the words left by the angelic voice during her slumber. Could it mean something? Or was it just hallucination caused by her concussion? She always contemplated but it never really lead her anywhere.

Until now….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lisa: Done~ I know I know, its short. But its a Prolouge. There'll be more chapter coming soon~<em>**

**_Kyon: If you guys have any suggestion on what cretures the other KHR characters should be, don't be shy~ Just send in your suggestion in a review or PM Lisa~_**

**_Lisa: An example; Hibari as a Vampire or Tsuna as a Werebunny? Just kidding...just kidding... _**

**_Kyon: *sweat drop* Whatever. Jope you enjoy the chapter and please~_**

**_Lisa/Kyon: R&R~! It is greatly appreciated~!_**


	2. Stage 2

_**A. N: I'm so sorry if everyone is confuse with me posting the same story as Hayashi Kuro! The truth is Hayashi Kuro is another account of mine, as stated in our respective profile. I ahve two acocunts for publishing purposes but its only for fun. So I apologize for making you all confuse! I'm not copying or using any other user's stories!**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Hitman Reborn, so please don't sue me.

Pairing: (if you squint hard enough) Light Yamamoto x OC

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage two: A second chance at Life<strong>_

_"Lisa! Where is that manuscript!"_

_"Coming!"_ The raven hair assistant yelled back from her small cubicle, fumbling madly with the huge stacks of paper on her tiny yet subtle desk. "Quickly, Lisa! We need it now!" That director shouted again. Lisa frowned inwardly, angered by the fact of being used like a servant. And what's worse, she is always at the mid of harassing colleagues; a very irritating sight. Lisa finally finished stacking and filling up the giant huge stacks of inked paper and breathed a sigh of felicity. She lightly flips her long pony tail back and stares at the stack with accomplishment. "There~ all done."

Then the "bomb" intonated.

_"Lisa! The manuscript!"_ The director's voice reverberated hard into Lisa's skull, causing her to flinch dramatically, she answered back as loud as she can-more like she shouted- and grabbed her big bunch of manuscripts, slowly maneuvering her way around her busy office.

_"Excuse me!"_

_"Oi, watch it!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Hey, stop wobbling you clumsy idiot!"_

_"I apologize!"_ Lisa quickly changed her leg position and stood balanced with one foot behind her, swallowing down dryly. She glances up at her surrounding, and there she spotted it, the director's room. A smile flashed on her face. As she was about to sprint towards the office, gravity suddenly got over her. She was falling. Tons of paper went flying, hanging in mid-air before slowly fluttering down onto the hard cement ground.

_"Ouch…."_Lisa whined. She hit hard on the ground, right on her thighs, rubbing her sore behind. The crowd grew loud, chattering and laughing at the poor unfortunate woman's luck, how "kind" of them. Lisa ignored their chattering and immediately stood back up, grabbing the fallen manuscripts as quickly as her short hands can grasp hold of. Bad luck, a gust of wind blew from behind her, sending her hard work soaring into the air. Lisa immediately flushed, shifting her weight; she quickly stood back up and gave chase after her soaring scripts.

"_What a loser."_

_"She's just a hindrance. How did she even get in here in the first place?"_A nosy woman behind her gossiped, snickering almost wickedly. Lisa successfully grabbed one of her lost paper and frowned. She felt like she was back in high school again. The directness of the sissy; the peer-pressure, it was like a replica of a High school here, She sighed resignedly at the thought. The paper fluttered and was soon caught by a swift wave of hand. Lisa halted at her pace, slowing glazing up at the tall, dark figure in front of her.

_"Yo, Lisa-chan~"_ The male voice chimed. Lisa smiled.

_"Hello there yourself, Yamamoto."_ Lisa returned her colleague a warm smile. Yamamoto Takeshi grinned, cordially bending down and picking up a fallen paper.

"You really don't have to, Yamamoto."

_"Nah~ You seem like a damsel in distress. Why don't I come in and give a helping hand~?"_ He replied with a happy grin plaster on his face. Lisa blushed lightly and nodded with consent. Yamamoto then when to kneel down and started picking up the scattered papers, his blithe nature still around him. Lisa sighed happily in her mind, it was great that Yamamoto was at least different from the others. He was kind, caring and his happy-go-lucky attitude makes it easier for people to get along with him, he sociable and quite charming, now that you mention that. Lisa took a glance at her left corner and caught a glimpse of a congregating heads of girls, she squinted her eyes, the air around her started to crumple into a malicious cloud of hostility and envy. Lisa can't help but feel a little depressed about her standards in this building.

_"You okay, Lisa-chan?"_ Yamamoto inquired, concerned. Lisa turned back and returned him a shake of her head and a smile. It's not like it's his fault, He is the authentic and an idolized big-shot here in this building, and Yamamoto is like a holy cup; that is loved and worshipped. Lisa playfully twirled wisps of her hair, giving it a wistful stare.

_"Why didn't I let myhair grow like the others…huh…?"_ She mused, then shrugged her shoulder to loosen herself, her arms now wrapping around the stacks of paper. Yamamoto also finished his job and was holding a palm of white articles in his hand. He hands them to Lisa and got rewarded by her friendly grins.

_"Thanks a bunch, Yamamoto. I own you one~"_

_"Then, want to catch up later for a cup of coffee later after work?"_

_"Sure, why not?"_ She chuckled lightly, and then looked back at Yamamoto who was still smiling; she blinked twice for a while, feeling a strange awkward moment between them. A skip of a beat made Lisa snap back to reality, promptly shaking her head and looking away from Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto was still staring but also flashed his head back, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"_J-Jyaa, I'll see you later then. Lisa-chan."_ He said, waving his hand while walking away from Lisa. Lisa raised her left hand and waved back leisurely. Now that the moment was over, Lisa knew what was going to come next.

**_"LISA! WHERE. IS. THE. MANUSCPRIT!"_**

_"Back to work…."_ She mused, and fleetly turned body and trots her way to the Director's office, shouting back a loud "I'm coming" that when sent her voice reverberating around the halls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew, I'm done. So i state again, Hayashi Kuro is me. The account is just made for fun. So, I hope that clears it and please R&amp;R~ <strong>_


End file.
